EVER BLUE
Das Ending der 12. Folge, EVER BLUE (deut. Immer blau) wird von "STYLE FIVE", eine Band bestehend aus den Synchronsprechern des Hauptcast Nobunaga Shimazaki,Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Tsubasa Yonaga, Daisuke Hirakawa und Mamoru Miyano, gesungen. Songtext 'TV Version' ''Rōmaji'' Tsunaida saki de mitsuketa mono Kono nakama to mireta mita koto no nai keshiki (wasurenai sa) Kachimake yori mo daiji na koto Oshiete kureta ne saikou no Ever Blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here Butsukattari nomikondari mayoi nagara sagashiteta Hontou no ibasho hontou no omoi yatto kizuita n da Itsudatte bukiyou na oretachi ha Nandatte toomawari shite kizutsuke atte Dakedo zutto kokoro ha issho da tte shijitetakute Tsunaida saki de fureta sekai Owari ja naku atarashii sutaato no keshiki (ugokidashita) Tobikomu mizu ni kanjiteru yo Onaji toki wo oyogu saikou no nakama I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here Yume ha itsuka egao no mama katachi ni naru ki ga shiteru Sonna fuu ni omoeru kyou wo zutto oboete iyou Doko datte oretachi ha ikeru kara Ima datte jiyuu na sora ni nani wo omotte Mabushisa he to sunao ni me wo hosomeru shinjirareru ne Tsunaida saki de mitsuketa mono Kono nakama to mireta mita koto no nai keshiki (wasurenai sa) Yorokobi no naka hitotsu ni naru Oshiete kureta ne saikou no Ever Blue Ima wo seiippai ni (every time together) Koko de kasanete ikou (every day for my team) Ima ga mirai no soba de (forever we are friends) Oretachi wo matteiru utagawanai sa Tsunaida saki de fureta sekai Owari ja naku atarashii sutaato no keshiki (ugokidashita) Tobikomu mizu ni kanjiteru yo Onaji toki wo oyogu saikou no nakama I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are Ever Blue ''Kanji'' 繋いだ先で見つけたもの　 この仲間と見れた見たことのない景色（忘れないさ） 勝ち負けよりも大事なこと 教えてくれたね　 最高の Ever Blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here ぶつかったりのみこんだり　 迷いながら探してた 本当の居場所　本当の思い　 やっと気づいたんだ いつだって　 不器用なオレ達は なんだって　 遠回りして傷つけあって だけどずっと　 心は一緒だって　 信じてたくて 繋いだ先で触れた世界 おわりじゃなく新しいスタートの景色（動きだした） 飛び込む水に感じてるよ 同じ時を泳ぐ　 最高の仲間 I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are Ever Blue 夢はいつか笑顔のまま　 カタチになる気がしてる そんな風に思える今日を　 ずっと覚えていよう どこだって　 オレ達は行けるから 今だって　 自由な空に何を思って 眩しさへと　 素直に目を細める　 信じられるね 繋いだ先で見つけたもの　 この仲間と見れた見たことのない景色（忘れないさ） 喜びのなか　 ひとつになる 教えてくれたね　 最高の Ever Blue 今を精一杯に（''every time together''） ここで重ねていこう（''every day for my team''） 今が未来の傍で（''forever we are friends''） オレ達を待っている　疑わないさ 繋いだ先で触れた世界 おわりじゃなく新しいスタートの景色（動きだした） 飛び込む水に感じてるよ 同じ時を泳ぐ　 最高の仲間 I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are Ever Blue ''Übersetzung'' Text folgt noch. 'Full Version' Full Version folgt noch. Album *Das Lied ist auf de Soundtrack CD Ever Blue Sounds zu hören, welches am 2. Oktober 2013 erschien. Auf diesen Album ist unter anderen auch die TV Versionen von Rage on und SPLASH FREE zu hören. Musik 'TV Version' en:Ever Blue Kategorie:Musik